Evil Apprentices
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: When a teacher from the evil academy wants to make a deal with Garmadon to rule by his side she has to pick three of her students to kill the ninja's and bring Lloyd to him. Who will she pick? Will they succeed? Three of my OC's. No flames please! T to be safe!
1. circumstances

**LG pov**

"Lord Garmadon, there isss sssomone here who would like to sssee you" a constrictai snake said to me. I smiled, she is here.

"Send her in" I told the snake quickly. He nodded and ran out of the dark room and into the light hallway. A few minutes later I heard footsteps of someone wearing heels and three other footsteps. I kept a blank face as the women came in along with three of her students.

One of them I recall her saying was her most advanced called the shadow master. He had a long scar on the side of his face while the other side was completely covered by a dark shadow. He wore some jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was black with red streaks through it. His shadow is what caught my eye though, it was standing behind him, like it was walking, the eyes were red and its teeth were white and sharp.

Another student followed he was very short, he looked 10. He had dark purple hair, and on his forehead was what looked like upside down crosses. His eyes were yellow and looked bored and unconcerned. He had a black shirt on with a long sleeved purple shirt under it, he was also wearing dark black saggy jeans.

And the last one was a teenage girl, kind of. She looked half girl half dragon. She had dark scales all over her body and large red and black wings with a bone spike at the end. She wore a black bra with a black skirt. She had long white hair that she tucked in front of her. On her hands and feet she had long black claws, and her eyes were gleaming red. The room echoed from her tail trailing behind her in the bright hallway, it was a black and red pattern on her tail, they all looked truly evil.

They stood in the long doorway before there master spoke.

"Nice to see you again Garmadon" she said, her voice was cold and hoarse.

"Yes, so this is who you have presented to me" I said

"Yes, let me introduce them" she walked over to the first one, the one she said she called the shadow master.

"this is dusk, he specializes in controlling other peoples shadows, he is most advancing students" when she said that he waved his hands making the dragon girls shadow spew out black fire that burned the wall in the hallway, it was real fire, along with his shadow the dragon had red eyes and white sharp teeth, but it was all black.

She walked over to the next kid who looked ten.

"This is Gore he masters in torture and intelligence, he uses his acid daggers to attack his enemy's" the kid brings out two bright green daggers as he smiles wickedly. He takes one and spins it in his hand.

She then walks over to the last one who is a girl.

"This is Darcy, she is my very own creation of a half girl half dragon. She spits black fire and has mastered the clever and violent techniques of fighting, she is one of my favorite killing machines" the dragon got down on all fours and roared loudly making the building shake.

"So, do we have a deal" she said reaching her hand out.

"I will agree to your circumstances after they destroy the ninja's and bring my son to me" she looked at me angrily before nodding her head.

"Fine" I smiled and reached out my hand, she took it and we shook. She looked back at her students and waved her hand. They all nodded and ran out into the hallway.

"I will see you afterwards then" she said.

"I would love to" I said. This will be fun.


	2. lets rob a bank!

**Darcy pov**

I trailed behind the guys grudgingly through the dark woods. They were talking of a strategy plan, even though we never even seen, met, or know any intellect about the ninja.

"Darcy get up here I think we have a strategy plan" Dusk said quietly not wanting to draw attention to ourselves.

"What are we going to do" I asked.

"Well, since we have no information about these ninja, were going to just attack with all we've got." He said to me.

I looked up over the trees and saw the city close by. I stopped in my tracks as they kept going through the trees. Gore looked back at me and stopped.

"What's the matter?" he asked walking towards me.

"The city, we do not wish to draw attention to ourselves."

"Or do we" Gore said. By then dusk realized we stopped.

"What are you guys doing?" he yelled at us. Like a shadow he got here rather quickly and unnoticeable.

I do not wish to draw attention to myself" she said quietly.

"Wait Dar, we might want to make ourselves noticed, how else are we going to get the ninja's attention?"

"Gore you're a genius" Dusk said excitingly.

"Let's go then" he said waving his hand and running toward the city. I did not realize he had the power of quick speed.

Gore and me started to run towards the city at a fast pace. A few minutes later we were already on the streets, Dusk walked in front of us with a cocky smile on his face.

I and Gore walked closely behind him. "What shall we destroy?" Dusk said looking around the city.

"How about we rob a bank to get the ninja's attention" I requested

"Perfect idea Darcy" Dusk replied. "Where's a bank?" Dusk said obviously confused. The two started to look around confusingly. I rolled my eyes and quickly flew to the sky with my head at the ground. After a few feet of flying I found a bank labeled 'bank of ninjago'. I smiled and flew back to the guys who were watching me. I pointed to the east and got down on all fours leading them to the bank. Dusk caught up with me easily while Gore was in the back.

I stopped in front of the bank, Gore ended up next to us panting. "You... guys… need… to slow down" Dusk looked down at Gore.

"Do you have it?" he asked. Gore nodded as he patted his pocket. We all started to go towards the door, open. I pushed it open and went down on all fours. Every head turned to me and the guys as they held their ears. I roared loudly making the building shake. I stopped and stood up to find the people on the floor holding their ears. Gore and Dusk both went in front of me walking towards the volt.

Gore reached in his pocket and grabbed a small bomb. He put it on the volt door and ran behind me. The fire and smoke doesn't affect me since I have scales. Bits of metal door flung past me, I walked over to the room that was piled with money. Once I entered the alarm went off, I hissed at the sudden noise.

"Grab as much money as you can carry" Dusk said quickly. I got a handful of money and started to run towards the exit. Gore quickly followed behind me. I ran out of the building and into the street, along with the guys. I closed my eyes and started to listen, I could hear miles away. I heard, cop cars, a young couple arguing over there problems, I concentrated harder, I heard the voices of four boys, teens, screaming ninja-go.


	3. let the battle begin

**Ok this is older Lloyd but he just turned older.**

**Gore pov**

Darcy shot her head up and closed her eyes, I didn't want to bother her concentration so I stood there trying to be quiet. She all of a sudden shot her eyes open and gasped, how she always got out of a trance.

"It worked, I am 87% sure that the ninja's just screamed ninja-go." She said quickly. She looked around quickly. "Their close" she whispered. At that moment Dusk came out of the building and walked over to us.

"What do we do now" he asked. All of a sudden I heard motors close by.

"Get ready for battle" I said as I saw two motorcycles, one white one red. I also saw a large black truck and a large blue jet. With a flash the vehicles turn into weapons, and I see the five ninja's. Which one is Lloyd though? I brought out my two bright daggers and got in a defensive position. There was a red, green, blue, white, and black.

"Look" the red one said walking up to Dusk. Dusk was taller than this ninja though, so he had to look up. "You can drop the money, leave and we can forget this ever happened" he started to chuckle mildly.

"You look" he said poking his chest with his finger. "I have a job to do and we are going to stay here and do It." he said.

"What is your job?" he asked

"Destroy the ninja and take one they call Lloyd" he said. Just as he said that the green ninja gasped and said 'my father'. He must be the Lloyd. The red one started to laugh sarcastically.

"You and what army, lizard and shorty" Darcy growled and got on all fours.

"Hmm your right were a little outnumbered" he said rubbing his head. "So let's even out the score" he said before waving his hands. I looked and saw the ninja's shadow lift from the ground and start to walk over towards us.

"Now it seems you're outnumbered." He said back. "ATTACK!" he screamed, the shadows ran towards the ninja as Kai and Dusk started to fight. I watched the Blue and Green start to fight the 4 shadows, the white one attacked Darcy and the black one ran over to me.

I learned quickly that they have elements. I wasn't nervous though, they looked like nothing major. The black one swung his scythe at me I ducked and rolled over behind him, I took my elbow and hit the back of his knee making him flinch and turn around.

I took my dagger and held it out in front of me. He started to try and calm me down.

"Look you don't have to do this, you can help the world, not make it worse." I rolled my eyes.

"This world will be better when Garmadon rules" I said. I swung my dagger at him making him fly backwards.

"Fine we will have to defeat you then" Cole stomped on the ground shaking it, I stumbled on the ground as he swung his sword at me. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a small bomb. I threw it at him making a cloud of smoke.

**Zane pov**

I twirled my Shuriken of ice as I approached the girl.

"Please I do not wish to fight a girl" I told her calmly. She growled ferociously.

"Why the hell does it matter if I'm a girl" she clenched her fists and bared her teeth.

"No I didn't mean it like that" I said quickly while shaking my hands. She got down on all fours and roared shaking the ground. I looked back at my brothers who were covering their ears. Maybe since I was a robot I could handle the noise, Jay did make my hearing ability less sensitive since the tornado signal incident.

She looked up at me with horror in her eyes. "How did you bear that?!" she yelled.

"I am a nindroid" I said happily.

"A what?" maybe if I kept talking to her she would learn to trust me and I could convince her to turn good.

"A nindroid a half robot half ninja" I said cheerfully.

"Alright I don't really care, let's fight" she breathed in deeply before blowing out a dark green fire, strange. I wanted to try and still make peace with her.

"That is an unusual color for fire" I said

"It is the color of my emotion" she said happily. She lunged out at me with her claws out, I easily dodged and threw one of my shuriken at her. She screeched in pain as the shrunken stabbed into her right shoulder.

She took the shuriken and threw it on the ground as black blood poured out of her shoulder. She looked back at me with red in her eyes.

I got in an attack position as she charged on all fours. She charges toward me with teeth bared, I brought my shuriken in front of me and got ready for an attack. She swung her tail at me hitting me in the chest.

I fell to the ground as she got behind me and grabbed my arms with her sharp claws. She sunk her front claws into my arms, I screamed in pain as she started to flap her wings.

Without warning she started to fly towards the sky and away from the ground. We got at least 17 stories high, but I was unable to think correctly this high up and I refused to look down.

"You ready ninja" she screamed. I started to shake and sweat rapidly. My arms numbed in pain as blood rained down into my suit.

"In the count of three" she said as she started to count down from 3. I started to yell stop and no, she didn't listen.

"3…2… ooops" she then dropped me sending me towards the pavement at a fast speed.

**Dusk pov**

I moved behind the red ninja and jabbed my elbow into his shoulder getting him to the ground. He swung his legs knocking me to the ground.

He stood above me with his sword to my neck, I swallowed hard before letting my shadow tackle him to the ground. I reached into my shadow and got a long black sword.

I managed to knock down Kai down. I lifted my sword over my head.

"Goodbye ninja"

**Jay pov**

I swung my numb chucks at the shadow turning him into a dark black dust. I watched as I defeated one the shadow would multiply and replace it with 5 more. I thought if I would kill that one then I could kill them all. I turned into a tornado and killed the one multiplying.

I looked around and realized they all can multiply. One of them managed to knock me to the ground next to Lloyd who was also on the ground. They all started to get closer and closer until all I saw was black.

**They are all in a pickle**

**Zane is falling to his doom**

**Kai is facing a dark sword**

**Cole just got hit by a bomb**

**Jay and Lloyd are covered by shadows.**


	4. i'll call a friend

**Zane pov**

I flared my hands in the air trying to catch something only to find that I had nothing and I was going to smash into the ground. All of a sudden I felt a familiar robotic suit catch me, Nya. She flew to the ground and set me down, I thanked her before she ran over to Kai who was on the ground with a sword flailing down towards him.

She quickly hit the guy flying him towards and through the building. Kai sat up unharmed, unlike the one that went through the building.

"Dusk!" the dragon girl yelled. She ran over to him and started to shake him rapidly. I heard a light groan, so he was alive.

**Kai pov**

I saw the smoke clear and found the short guy and Cole who was on the ground. I ran over to Cole who was unresponsive. I also shook him trying to get him to get up. The little guy started to walk closer, his head twitched toward the left and his eyes flickered red, he held his two bright daggers in his hands.

I held Cole in my arms, I found a pulse, so I'm guessing he's just unconscious. He took one of his daggers and threw it near Cole so I twisted him around making it hit me in the back. I yelled in pain, it felt like the knife was on fire.

I took it out and threw it on the ground. Nya noticed and ran over and in front of us. She took the net and covered him in it trapping him. He took his knife and started to escape from the net.

"Nya we have to leave" I shouted. She ran both over to the shadows and threw them off of Jay and Lloyd. They both climbed onto Nya's suit. I picked up Cole and jumped on Nya's suit.

Zane got on the suit after he grabbed his shuriken and Cole's scythe. Nya started to fly to the ship quickly, I felt the liquid in his knifes course through my body.

I winced in pain as I felt a warm sensation in my back, like fire was in my veins. I lightly screamed as the pain got worse. I saw Jay looked down at me

"Kai what's the matter?" he yelled down at me.

"He stabbed me in the back with his knife and it was acid tipped… so I can feel the fire from the acid inside of me" I said quietly.

I looked over at Zane who was breathing heavily. I noticed that both of his shoulders had three big puncture wounds that bleed through his white ninja suit making it turn red on the top.

We got our asses kicked, if Nya hadn't came, we wouldn't be here, but maybe since Nya has her suit we could defeat them.

Once we got to the bounty Nya led us to the infirmary to help heal our wounds. I and Zane sat on a table both of us taking our shirts off.

I looked over at Zane who was turning paler than usual. Nya grabbed some medical tape and wrapped it around his shoulders. She turned me around and examined my wound.

She wrapped some tape around it and sat on the table next to me.

"There obviously tough" she sighed and put her head in her hands. "I thought Garmadon was the only one we had to deal with"

**Dusk pov**

We all sat around a fire that Darcy made with her yellow fire, meaning she was filled with joy. I looked at her and smiled largely, we did make an easy defeat, but that giant robot, she could have easily kicked our butts if we didn't hurt them.

Gore looked over at me with a frown on his face "what is the matter Gore we won didn't we?" he looked at the ground before looking up again.

"I guess but they obviously have backup, and with that giant robot... I think we need to call in Cruel" he said sadly

"What no... We can still defeat them alone" she said quietly not wanting her to come.

"I'm sorry but they know too much to let us fight again... I have to call her" I took out my phone and dialed her number.

_Boop... boop... boop "_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT I'M BUSY?!" she said in her demonic voice

"Look were on a mission and we need your help" she didn't answer for a while there was only the light sound of breathing through the phone.

"Fine... but only because I pity you" she hung up the phone. All of a sudden the wind started to pick up, the trees moved violently as I saw the clouds above us turn a dark purplish color. A heard the roar of thunder and the brightness of lightning, Darcy and Gore stood up and ran over to me who was standing behind a tree. All of a sudden a purple lightning shot at the ground causing smoke to fly everywhere.

When the smoke cleared I saw Cruel.

**So, who is cruel? I lied I have 4 OC's… sorry. REVIEW**

**If thou sneezed I bless it.**


	5. I have a plan

**Darcy pov**

She looked over at us she was wearing her black hood up with only her green and red eye showing.

She was wearing a tight pair of jeans with chains handing out of the pockets. She was also wearing a pair of black platform boots. On her ears there were 6 piercings in both of her ears. She smiled showing her sharp teeth in her shadow face.

She started to walk towards us, still with the creepy smile on her face. I couldn't actually see her face, it was all her two eyes and her white smile.

"Who are we facing" she said, she no longer had a smile.

"We are facing five ninja of elements" I said. I replayed my memory

"The white one has ice... the black one, earth... the blue, lightning... the red-"

"Fire" Dusk interrupted.

"The green one doesn't have any powers, but there is a girl who is in a samurai robot." she took it in for a minute before speaking again.

"Is that all of the information you have" she says still with a frown on her face

"actually, I learned a little about the ice ninja" I said quietly "I learned he is a robot, or what he calls a nindroid" that turned her frown upside down.

"That's perfect" she smiled before sitting on the ground and meditating. I sat on the ground and started to play with my fire which was Grey for tired. I looked over and saw Gore who was sleeping on a nearby bush. While Dusk was also against a tree playing with his shadow.

I started to doze off until I finally gave away to sleep. I woke up to a gasp and a scream. I stood up and saw Cruel on her feet with her hood off revealing her strait red hair with black tips.

"I know how to stop them" she said loudly. "We will start tonight."

**Sorry it was short but I had to start somewhere, she will explain her powers next chapter.**


	6. kidnap

**Darcy pov**

"Hurry up Darcy" Dusk said quietly. I clutched his arms tighter

"It's harder than you think to hold a guy like you up while flying." I said quietly as we got closer and closer to the ship. When we got over it I silently put him down. He reached into his shadow and grabbed a black leather bag, a black rope and some black duct tape.

"You know what to do" he says quietly. I nodded as he quietly enters the house.

**Dusk pov**

I opened the door quietly and ran over to the hallway (remember super speed) I sent my shadows out to search the house as I sat there trying not be seen. A few minutes later my three shadows came back.

They said that the white one was in the room down the hall to the left with the blue one working on an invention while the girl was in her room sharpening her weapons, of course.

I quickly ran over to the girl's room and looked inside, at that moment the red one came down the hallway. I ran up the wall and hung by the ceiling with my limbs keeping me up.

I saw him walk by, he has a shadow, I waved one of my hands conjuring the shadow and making it stand up. Once he was gone I dropped the ground quietly.

I took the shadow and walked over to where the white one was. I laughed quietly. I watched behind the corner as the red one's shadow called the white one.

"Zane will you help me on the deck" it sounded just like the red one.

"Sure" I heard a footsteps before I ran out and onto the deck where Darcy was. She handed me the tape and rope. I hid behind the entrance.

A few seconds later the ninja came out, then closing the door. "Kai" he asked, I smiled before conjuring up two shadows. They grabbed his arms constricting him.

"It's you" he said. I laughed madly

"Who did you think it was asshole" I pulled some tape off of the roll and put it on his mouth. I walked around him and tied his hands together, he held his head low and his eyes close.

I laughed before walking over to the edge of the ship. "Do we push him now" I said. He opened his eyes and started to scream through his tape.

"Not funny, let's just knock him out and bring him to Cruel"

"Fine mom" I said she rolled her eyes and through the bag at me. I caught it and put it over his head. I reached into my shadow and grabbed a black hammer. I gave and evil smile before hitting the ninja on the head. He instantly fell to the ground.

"Did you kill him" she said walking over to me.

"No… well… no, he's good" she grabbed him by the arms while I climbed on her back. "Now for a grand escape" I said pointing towards the sky.

"You're an idiot." She said quietly. We started to fly away towards the woods. "Where are we supposed to meet her" she asked.

"There is supposed… oh there it is" I said pointing to the smoke from an earlier fire.

"What do you think she will do to him?"

"Most likely kill"


	7. powers

I stared at the robot, he looked so, human. Gore decided to tie him to an old tree, he was not gentle. I started run my hand through his bloody blond hair. I wanted to wrap it up to at least stop the bleeding but Cruel denied it.

I was never around normal people growing up it was always the evil and the special talented who uses them for evil. I looked back at Dusk who was obviously jealous. I watched as his crystal blue eyes started to open, a trickle of blood dripped into his left eye making him shut it quickly again.

I jumped back and sat a few inches away from him. He slowly started to lift his head up looking around him.

"What happened?" he asked, I giggled.

"We kidnapped you, silly" he realized that he was trapped and started to move his arms trying to escape.

"Oh good he is finally awake" Cruel walked over to him and kneeled by his side.

"Let me go" he clenched his teeth only to make Cruel smile.

"Ok, now I can get started" she walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

**Zane pov**

I watched as she walked over to me and put a hand on my forehead. I felt something go through my body, I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was in a black room.

I looked around and saw Kai next to Cole and Jay they were all talking. This didn't seem right but I started to walk over to them.

"Kai what's going on" I asked they all seemed to ignore me though.

"It's not like he's our brother, he's only part of our team because sensei picked him" Jay said. I gasped, they didn't mean that.

"In my eyes, he's not even part of the team" Cole said. This was my only home, my past still haunts me, my past was horrible, and I have tried suicide many times. Going to the ninja turned my whole life around, I finally belonged somewhere.

"He's useless" Kai said. I fell to my knees, tears started to form in my eyes slowly, I thought we were friends. They all started to disappear slowly, was this real? I didn't know, it all seemed too real to be fake, it would seem realistic, and I was never wanted by anybody.

I opened my eyes to see that I was untied, but still in the forest. It was pouring and I was on my knees crying in the mud. I looked up and saw the girl circling around me.

"So, you know the ninja are no good now" I swallowed

"I-I don't know what to think anymore, I don't know who to trust anymore" she stopped in front of me and reached a hand down. She had a plain look on her face.

"You can trust us" I looked up at her. Was it worth it?

"No" I stood up facing her. "Even though the ninja betrayed me doesn't mean I will fight against the innocent people of ninjago." I said. I clenched my fist ready to punch her, but I was emotionally exhausted.

"You can't win against us, there is no use trying" she reached into her pocket and grabbed a small Taser. "I heard you were the robot, so this will mess with your hard drive" she pointed the Taser at me and shot it

I remember when Jay accidentally shot me with a volt of lightning when we were training. The pain and the damage it did for my system was massive. I felt the electricity blast through my body passing me out.

**So her power is to go into people's head and pick out their worst fear and mimics them. Zane's was being rejected by his brothers. Other powers include**

- **Reading people's emotions**

- **She can mimic weapons**

- **And she can release energy from people's body's and take's the energy**


End file.
